With Friends Like These (Episode 2.2)
Flood: Your task is to interrogate and kill a traitor. Duncombe has defied the Merovningian's respect by aiding the despicable machines. While I cannot delve into the details of his actions, I will say that he must be dealt with. Extract information from Duncombe about this "Flit gun" and then kill the wretch. Do we understand? We do. Operator: There are a lot of corpses in that building-- mostly exiles , but a few of them are redpills. Operator: According to Flood's instructions, Duncombe is in the next room. If he pleads for his life, it doesn't change anything . The Merovingian still wants him dead once you've interrogated him. Duncombe: What the hell do you want?! Ah! It's you, {redpill_name}! Oh, man I didn't think the old Frenchman would send you after me... if i'd known, I would've never betrayed him... Please let me live! I'll tell you where the Machines went with the flit gun! it was picked up by a man named Calvinia. See, he's a redpill working for the Machines. If Flood can track his RSI signal , you can just find him and the gun... Just don't kill me, okay? Operator: Roger that. I'll pass word onto Flood. Duncombe: You're not gonna kill me, are you? Operator: That's a confirmed kill. Duncombe is down! Don't worry about cleaning up here, the Merovingian has a special team for that sort of thing. Flood: I may regret it, but i'm inclined to believe that sniveling weasel i always suspected that Duncombe was a thief, but i never thought he was a liar. It changes nothing, though. The Merovingian shall be relieved to hear of his death. Find and kill Calvinia. Once the target is dead, search the body for the device: a high powered flit gun. You see, the Machines think they can kill our associate with the flit gun. I'ts quite laughable, I assure you. I've already given you his last known whereabouts. Do not let your target escape. is that clear? Operator: I think you just found the machines that killed the exiles at the last location... I'm seeing at least seven RSI signals, but there could be more. Don't let you guard down, {redpill_name} Calvinia: Allow me to end this farce now. Operator: Crap. Calvinia doesn't have the flit gun. he's only carrying a single component, not the whole thing. damn it! Just get the flit gun part, {redpill name}. I sure hope Flood has a backup plan... Operator: Flood might be upset about the weapon not being on Calvinia's body. Hopefully, he won't take it out on you. Flood: The gun barrel?! That is... not what i expected. We need the entire weapon in our hands , not a signle component. Nevertheless, we must secure what you hold.Just bring the gun barrel to Scorpii. Operator: You know, I'm surprised. I thought flood would be far more upset than that.. I guess it's your lucky day! Scorpii: I heard the news . Too bad Calvinia didn't have the whole weapon on him . I wonder why he took it apart in the first place.... Well, never mind that now. I need to secure that gun barrel. Operator: Sweet mother of... What the hell is going on with the code?! I'm seeing new signal in the next room that wasn't there a second ago! Wait-- no, I;m seeing two signals -- no, three! Not just the room behind yours, all over the floor! Bad news, {redpill}: you've got company! We can't let them walk away from the scene. Take 'em out! Scorpii: Did you hear that? A sound came from the next room! Maybe you should check it out. I'll just...wait right here. Yeah, that's it... mobs *'Tactical Security:' Pain for everyone-- including you!... I love to share! *'Tactical Security:' Stop right there! *'Tactical Security:' Nothing personal, but i'm gonna kick you ***. *'Tactical Security:' Give up...now! 4:55:25 Operator: Okay, so I guess it's not your lucky day... Scorpii: Call me paranoid, but i don't feel so hot about holding this thing now... Flood: You've only accomplished part of our goal. You must recover the other pieces of the flit gun. Expect another assignment soon. completed *''Episode 2.2: Experimental Tests'' NPCs Category:Episode 2.2 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 2.2)